El Padrino de Bodas
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Planear una boda no era sencillo, sobretodo si no tenías la ayuda del novio, afortunadamente Kise lo tenía a él, el padrino de boda, Imayoshi siempre estaba para él cuando lo necesitaba, estuvo desde antes de que se diera cuenta y ahora a unso días de la boda se epieza a preguntar si debería casarse con su prometido


**Fanfic dedicado a mi hermanita Carolina que me pidió otro ImaKi desde hace más de un año**

* * *

 **El padrino de bodas**

Planear una boda no era para nada sencillo, Kise lo sabía, mientras más se acercaba la fecha más nerviosos se encontraba, peor aún era que no contaba mucho con Aomine, justo una semana antes de la boda era cuando menos lo había visto

Afortunadamente, lo tenía a él, no era su padrino, era el padrino de Aomine, pero le estaba ayudando sin rechistar, hace unas semanas Momoi, su mejor amiga y quien le estaba ayudando a organizar el evento, tuvo que salir de urgencia debido que su abuela tuvo un accidente y estaba en cama.

Ahora quien le estaba acompañando de tienda en tienda, viendo los últimos detalles y ayudándole, era nada más que Imayoshi, el excapitán de Tōō.

Al principio en realidad le sorprendió que se ofreciera a ayudar y de hecho le causó un poco de incomodidad ay que no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con él, sin embargo, la convivencia su dio tan natural que no le costó realmente acostumbrarse. Tal vez se acostumbró demasiado a él, a tener su atención, a que escuchara cada una de sus conversaciones y participara en ellas sin decir una queja.

Su hermana llegaría dos días antes de la ceremonia, si era sincero no quería pasar el tiempo con ella, no quería tener que lidiar con ella echándole en cara que tenía mejor carrera de modelo, que era más exitosa y un sinfín de cosas más, pero su madre insistió demasiado en que fuera por ella al aeropuerto.

Su corazón se agitó a mil por hora cuando Shōichi se ofreció a acompañarle para hacer el momento más ameno, había notado su malestar si siquiera decirle algo al respecto y eso para el rubio tuvo un significado demasiado importante puesto que le daba a entender, que el mayor estaba al pendiente de él.

La cena fue tranquila, a decir verdad, fue agradable y es que anticipando la los comentarios de su hermana tras los primeros intentos, Imayoshi desviaba todos los temas de conversación. Kise no tenía palabras para agradecerle aquello, sin embargo, cuando salieron del restaurante sintió una extraña incomodidad por como su hermana mayor se colgaba del brazo del azabache. Lo peor fue la punzada que sintió en el pecho cunado ella le susurró algo al oído del moreno y este sólo asintió.

Kise fue el primero en dejar el auto, Shōichi se despidió de él diciéndole que lo vería temprano para ir a recoger su traje mientras se alejaba camino al hotel en el que se hospedaba su hermana. El dolor en su pecho creció, sabía lo que era esa sensación y sabía que no debería sentirla, se casaría en dos días, no podía estar sintiendo celos por alguien que no era su futuro esposo, no debía, se lo repetía mientras subía las escaleras del apartamento.

Entró en la estancia oscura, vacía, Aomine no había llegado a dormir otra vez y por muy estúpido que pareciera, no le interesaba en lo absoluto, se dejó caer apenas cerró la puerta, solía cómo el infierno, no quería que él durmiera con su hermana, no quería que él durmiera con nadie punto… Nadie que no fuera… cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, no estaba bien, estaba comprometido, Shoichi era un hombre libre y su hermana… Su hermana era hermosa, encantadora e irresistible para todo hombre en el que ella se fijara, seguramente en estos momentos estarían demasiado ocupados, mientras a él le mataba la ansiedad.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró ahí hasta que el sonido de su teléfono le atrajo de nuevo hacia la realidad. Un mensaje de Imayoshi, notó que tenía poco más de veinte minutos desde que había llegado, a pesar de que a él se le había hecho el tiempo demasiado largo.

"Te noté mal cuando me fui ¿quieres hablar?"

Era lo que le había enviado, a lo que con molestia respondió

"Seguramente estás ocupado"

No esperó mucho para tener una contestación.

"Pensaba leer un poco antes de dormir pero podemos hablar si quieres"

Justo empezaba a teclear cuando la pantalla de su teléfono cambió para mostrar la llamada entrante del mayo.

Por un momento su corazón dejó de latir y sintió cómo el aire se le escapaba, exhaló pesadamente antes de contestar la llamada que por poco y se pierde mientras pensaba si debía o no contestar.

Fueron horas al teléfono, él sólo había ido a dejar a su hermana al hotel y se había ido a su casa, nada fuera de lo normal, se sintió idiota por pensar aquello de él, de su hermana no lo dudaba, la conocía demasiado bien, y él era atractivo, atlético e inteligente, cualidades que no sólo su hermana si no, cualquier mujer buscaría en un hombre, se golpeó mentalmente durante la conversación un par de veces, hasta que, pasada la media noche, se despidieron para verse apenas unas horas más tarde.

Lentamente se acercaba el día decisivo, ese en el que uniría su vida con aquel hombre que desde la secundaria, había estado seguro de amar, hasta ahora.

Apenas a unas treinta y seis horas de la boda, día y medio, y sus dudas lo consumían cada vez más, estaba ahí esa mañana con el traje blanco, viéndose en los espejo que le permitían observar cada ángulo, le gustaba cómo se veía, con la mirada buscó el reflejo de su acompañante en los espejos, lo encontró al poco, viéndole. Le dirigió una sonrisa a través del espejo que fue correspondida por el mismo medio.

Con su reflejo ahí a su lado tuvo una idea, era egoísta, estaba seguro de ello, pero lo haría. Se acercó a una de las dependientas del lugar, lo tomaron de sorpresa para cumplir su capricho aunque no necesitaba insistir demasiado, era poco lo que habían pasado juntos y aun así parecía que había sido desde siempre, estaba seseguro, él siempre accedía a lo que Kise pedía, y sólo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

No fueron más que un par de minutos y ahí estaban los dos frente al espejo con trajes a juego, por un instante Kise deseó que esa fuera la imagen que habría al día siguiente frente al juez. La dependiente de la tienda les tomó una foto, a petición del modelo, la quería, por alguna razón que no entendía quería tener esa imagen y ese recuerdo de un sueño que tuvo estando despierto.

Recogieron a su hermana que se les pegó todo el día como una lapa hasta que calló la tarde, llevaron al rubio a uno de los centros nocturnos más exclusivos de la ciudad para que celebrara su despedida de soltero. El alcohol y el baile no se hicieron esperar y en toda la velada no se separó ni un poco de Imayoshi.

Cuando por la madrugada éste le llevó a su apartamento el modelo estaba bastante ebrio lo suficiente como para dejar salir aquellos sentimientos que le habían llenado la cabeza de dudas acerca de su futuro matrimonio. Sus impulsos le llevaron a besar al mayor mientras subía por el elevador, Ryōta no supo si su sorpresa fue por lo que había hecho o porque estaba siendo correspondido.

La ebriedad abandonó su cuerpo en algún punto de la noche mientras se entregaron con desesperación, era un error, o eso quiso creer, pero nunca nada se había sentido tan bien como yacer en sus brazos, entregar y recibir, nada existió en ese momento. Cuando se marchó temprano el modelo no pudo evitar romper en llanto, tras saber sus sentimientos, Imayoshi llevaba queriéndole desde preparatoria, y a pesar de ello había ayudado a planear su boda con otro, con su mejor amigo. Se sintió egoísta, más de lo que siempre había sido, se sintió absurdo por no darse cuenta, en ese momento el haberle sido infiel a Aomine le parecía el menor de sus problemas, el haberlo hecho con el padrino del moreno era insignificante, se odió a si mismo cuando no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna para detenerle, cuando no fue capaz de responderle si sería capaz de dejarlo todo por él.

No se contuvo en entregarse por completo, sin embargo al no obtener una respuesta, Shōichi se fue, no daría más de sí mismo de lo que ya había entregado esa noche, sí sólo podría tener eso de él, se lo llevaría como el mejor de los recuerdos y al día siguiente sonreiría junto al altar mientras veía cómo unía su vida con alguien más, alguien que aunque le conoció primero ha estado tan poco pendiente de él.

Se guardaría todos los consejos que le dio a Aomine para enamorarle, se guardaría la estúpida declaración de amor que le planificó con detalle, se guardaría todos los recordatorios de cada aniversario que pasaban juntos, un año más que pasaba lejos de él.

Dejó el apartamento bastante entrada la madrugada, si Kise preguntaba podría simplemente mentir, decir que estuvo ebrio y que no se acordaba o que fue algo sin importancia, fingir que no pasaba nada era su especialidad, fingir que no importaba cada día que pasaba con él, fingir que no deseaba que esa boda fuera suya, si, fingir se le daba bastante bien.

Llegó a lugar con bastante tiempo, no es como si hubiera dormido algo, todavía tenía la sensación de su piel en las manos, aun después de la ducha seguía percibiendo su aroma, probablemente estaba alucinando.

Se arregló el traje mientras veía a las personas llegar, de Aomine ni sus luces, por qué no podía ser puntual por lo menos para su boda, ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿Por qué diablos le ayudó todo ese tiempo? Oh cierto para verlo sonreír, si Kise era feliz por cualquier maldito gesto de parte del moreno, entonces él se aseguraría de que Daiki hiciera dicho gesto, aunque eso le matara en el proceso. Y ahora lo pagaba, estaba muriendo con cada minuto que pasaba y se acercaba la boda.

Kise llegó temprano, sin embargo, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, estaba bien así, una mentira menos.

Aomine llegó con el tiempo contado a lo que apresurado le ayudó a terminar de acomodarse el traje.

Kise se acerca lentamente a donde firmaría el acta de matrimonio, ahí estaba Aomine, con quien estaba a punto de casarse, sin embargo su mirada no se centraba en él sino en la persona a su lado, aquél que en un par de semanas había vuelto su mundo y corazón de cabeza, lo veía sonreír, esa sonrisa que le decía en silencio que todo estaría bien, esa que le dio durante las últimas semanas le había dado cada día cuando pedía su opinión sobre algo de la boda, no se parecía en nada a la sonrisa que le había dado la noche anterior mientras hacían el amor, esta era sólo una mueca que demostraba que todo lo de la noche anterior fue verdad, aunque se animaba a sí mismo a seguir se quedó pasmado y tener los papeles frente a él, recordando cómo fue el primer día que acordaron verse para que le ayudara, ese día Ryōta le había pedido su opinión y cuando el mayor no supo que contestar le animó diciendo "Si fuera tu boda ¿Cuál elegirías?" y lo supo, no sólo en ese momento sino de antes, cada vez que Aomine llegaba con un regalo perfecto, en sus cumpleaños cuando en todo el día no había sabido nada de él pero le sorprendía con algún detalle por la noche.

El rubio no escuchó ni una palabra de parte del juez, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que Aomine le estaba tendiendo el bolígrafo para firmare, el modelo lo tomó con la mano temblorosa y bajó a firmar sin poder escribir nada. – Aominecchi, ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? – Preguntó dejando pasmados a los que le rodeaban, los testigos de su lado y del lado de su novio le miraban confundido.

Un minuto completo en silencio le dio la respuesta que necesitaba, no lo sabía, nunca lo había sabido de verdad. Cerró los puños, se fue corriendo, no sabía qué hacer.

Tocaron la puerta del baño dónde se fue a esconder y abrió sin pensarlo mucho, sólo había una persona que podría haberlo encontrado tan rápido, lo conocía lo suficiente como para eso.

Lo primero que hizo fue soltarle un golpe, él le hizo creer que estaba enamorado de Aomine Daiki, de los detalles que le salían tan espontáneos en el momento correcto, y todo el tiempo fue él. Él no se movió, no le detuvo, a pesar de que podía haberlo hecho, le sintió rodearle, abrazarle. No pudo evitarlo, le besó, sincero, sin dudas, lo que le había enamorado de Daiki era su trato y resultaba que todo este tiempo ese trato venía de Shōichi con Aomine de por medio.

La boda terminó cancelada, a Daiki en realidad no le molestaba lo que pasó, se terminó embriagando en la fiesta que de todos modos ya estaba planeada, se preguntaba por qué se dejó manipular por Imayoshi para llevar su relación tan lejos como planear una boda, pero Imayoshi era un experto manipulador, sólo había una persona capaz de controlar a su senpai y se había fugado con él hacía unos minutos por la salida de emergencia del salón.

La música se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras un novio fugitivo y el padrino de su boda abordaban un avión a dónde estaba planeada la luna de miel, un viaje para dos, para ellos dos.

* * *

.

.

.

XOXO


End file.
